


En Konges Sønn

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Blood, Brief mentions of child abandonment, Gen, King David AU, Mostly Fluff, Teenage David, brief mentions of violence, dadvid, king AU, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: A fic for the Dadvid Big Bang.This is the tale of a young King. This young King didn’t want to be in charge of a Kingdom, but he had no other choice. His life had no meaning other than following the directions his Advisors gave him.That was, until he got a son.DO NOT INTERACT IF YOU SUPPORT/SHIP MAX//VID





	En Konges Sønn

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After so long, I've finished this fic! This fic belongs to my "King David AU", and is more or less Act 1 of the AU. 
> 
> Big thanks to @fabulous-puns on Tumblr for beta-ing for me, and huge thanks to @agentpkc on Tumblr for being the artist for this fic! 
> 
> Warnings for: Brief mentions of blood and violence, child abandonment and very brief reference to death. The last half of the fic may or may not take a turn for the worst.

«No!»

«Sire- You have to-»

«No!» David yelled again as he picked up the crown from his head and _threw_ it at the door. It clattered against the wood, and the Maid that stood beside it flinched. David couldn’t even get himself to care at this point. He could only feel the blood-curling anger, and nothing else. «I _won’t_ participate in any royal duty today! I have told every Advisor that, but _nobody_ fucking listens. Leave me _alone_!»

«Sire-» the Maid seemed to catch herself, a sigh leaving her mouth. She ran a hand through her short and curly hair, before she gave him a soft smile. She moved slowly towards him, and David felt his anger slowly drain from him. Exhaustion replaced the anger, his shoulders dropping and his hands unclenching. « _David_.»

The Maid reached him and put her hands softly on his shoulders, looking sympathetic when David flinched. She was shorter than him, even if he was still just sixteen. He’d grown higher than her when he’d been thirteen, and he’d been smug about it before. Now, he only felt miserable. The moment the anger disappeared, the numbness and the sadness settled in. David actually missed the anger at this point.

«I know, David. I know. And I’ll try to get them off of your back. They should know better than send a child to a peace meeting, even if you’re the King,» the Maid said softly, moving her hand to David’s cheek. Her hand was soft, but he could feel the years of work and labour on her skin. «You should be able to rest, especially today.»

«It’s not fair,» David whispered slowly. His throat felt too tight, as if someone had put their hands around it and had begun _squeezing_. It was hard to speak, it was hard to _think_. Every thought was muddled, riddled with agony and sorrow and despair. «It’s not _fair_.»

«I know honey, I know,» the Maid - Jade, use her _name_ \- said softly. «It’s unfair. Everything’s unfair and I’m so sorry you have to go through this. It’s unfair to expect you to follow your Father’s footsteps so seamlessly, especially when you’re just a _child_. You should be allowed to be one, not expected to be a perfect King.»

Jade sighed softly, moving her thumb comfortingly across his cheek. «But David, please remember, I’m _so_ proud of you. I’ve watched you grow up into an exceptional person, full of so much compassion and care. I’m so proud of you who are, and how far you’ve come. You’re my boy, and you’ll always be. _That_ will never change.»

«Thank you,» David managed to whisper out from the seal around his throat. Jade had always been there for him, alongside her wife and their three children. They’d always been there for him, especially after Mother’s death. Jade had more or less taken him in, which had helped him a lot when Father turned cold and cruel. Her family had always been a solid rock for him.

_‘And she continues to be one now, even when I don’t deserve it.’_

«Oh David… You don’t have to thank me,» Jade said with a soft smile, her other hand stroking comfortingly through his hair. Like a mother to her son. «I love you, and _never_ forget that. We all love you, and we always will.»

«And I love you too, Ma,» David whispered back, tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn’t used that nickname for her in so long, but it felt natural. It always had. She’d been there for him more than his parents ever had. A tear ran down his cheek, followed by another, and another.

He hadn’t know how much he missed them. How much he’d missed being cared for.

«I know, Davey.» Jade wiped away his tears with gentle hands, smiling a soft and sad smile. «Now, I’ll go tell the Advisors off for you. You’ll be able to finally get some peace and quiet. If you need me, you know where I’ll be, OK? I’ll always be here by your side.»

«Thank you,» David said, his voice weak and emotional. A small smile graced his lips as he put his hands over hers, feeling a sort of sad joy in his chest. «And I’m sorry I threw my crown at you.»

«It’s OK honey, just, don’t do it again,» Jade said with a chuckle as she retracted her hands. «You could dent the crown, you know.»

«Yeah… Sorry…» David let his hands drop to his sides, ignoring the tears that slowly ran down his cheeks. It didn’t matter. He’d be alone for the rest of the day, anyway.

«Take care, David,» Jade said with a soft voice, patting his cheek once before walking towards the door. She picked up the crown that was laying by the door, and put it on one of the shelves hung up on the wall.

«I will.»

Jade gave him an optimistic smile before she opened the door and exited the room. David almost immediately felt his heart sink with loneliness in the absence of her presence. But he couldn’t get himself to call her name and ask her to stay. He wanted, deep down, to be alone. He didn’t feel like being with people today. He always did try to seem optimistic and happy for everyone, but it was so exhausting sometimes.

Especially today.

With a sigh, David looked out the window and towards the woods. Something in his chest tugged at him, and he knew where he wanted to be.

Something in him told him it was _right_.

* * *

_Later_

 

The sound of cries jolted David from his thoughts, his head snapping up. He quickly rubbed away his tears and looked around, hands curling in the grass underneath him.

The cries were a little far away, but they clearly belonged to a human child. He could feel curiosity mixed with worry build in his chest as he slowly rose to his feet. The cries increased in volume, and David was already moving before his thoughts could catch up.

Something was tugging at him, and he knew following the sound was the right thing.

David slowly increased his speed until he was running towards the source of the sound. The child was crying louder and louder with clear desperation, and it tore at David’s heart. It hurt having to listen to this child clearly suffer. _‘Why are no-one taking care of them? Where are their parents? Are they alone?’_

The worry began eating away at him as the cries continued without break. ‘That poor child must be so scared,’ David thought to himself as he ran. He was breathing heavily through his nose, a sign of how out of shape he had become.

Another reason being a King _sucked_.

David stopped short when he could see the child. They were still crying, their arms waving desperately in the air. They seemed to be swaddled in a sky-blue blanket, laying in a makeshift crib made out of branches.

But that was not what made him stop in his tracks.

No, it was the being that stood a few meters away from the child. They had big, white eyes that glowed against Their translucent black skin. They had horns atop of their head and big, pointy ears. Their hands were long and thick, Their legs akin to a deer’s hind legs.

They were magnificent.

«The Spirit of the Forest,» David breathed as he looked at the Spirit, eyes wide with wonder and shock. He’d only seen the Spirit once, and he’d thought he’d been hallucinating after hitting his head on a rock. He’d never thought he’d actually _seen_ Them, but They were exactly as he remembered. Just as majestic and just as beautiful as when he’d been a child.

The Spirit tilted their head in acknowledgement, eyes closing briefly before They turned their head towards the child. David followed Their gaze, and he noticed the baby had gone silent. They had stopped crying, and was instead looking straight at him, eyes wide.

Before he knew it, David was by the baby’s side, looking down into the crib. He looked down at the child, and he felt something tugging at his heart. They didn’t seem to be that young - they seemed somewhat aware of their surrounding, green eyes wide with curiosity. They had black, curly hair atop of their head, framing their little round face.

They were, in all honesty, adorable.

«What’s their name?» David asked the Spirit, twisting his head a little to be able to watch Them. The Spirit, in response, pointed to something tucked to the side in the crib. It was a piece of paper, and David instinctively reached for it before reading.

_‘Hello._

_You’ve found my boy. His name’s Maxim, and he’s turning one the 23rd of June. He’s small, I know, but he’s a healthy one. He’s always been quite the little fighter._

_He’s my little starlight, and I don’t want to give him up. But I have no other choice. I have to flee from the Kingdom I’m from, and I can’t risk taking Maxim with me. He’s not safe with me._

_I’ve heard of the tale about the Spirit of the Golden Forests, and I knew I had to bring my boy here. The tales I’ve heard tells me that They can bless children and protect them, that they will be safe with Them. I hope Maxim is safe here. I pray he is._

_If you find him, I beg you to take care of him, if you’re able. He deserves the world, and he deserves to be safe._

_Make sure he’s safe._

_I will miss you, Maxim._

_Love, Aamaal.’_

David looked down at child with a gentle look. «Maxim,» he said as he gently put a finger on Maxim’s cheek. His skin was soft, and it even looked like he smiled. Maxim reached for David’s finger and took it in his hand. And he laughed. He laughed a high and innocent baby laugh, and it absolutely melted David’s heart.

He knew, right then and there, that he had to take Maxim in.

It was _right,_ and he knew it.

«If you’ll permit me, Great Spirit, I will take him and care for him. I’ll take him as my own, and keep him safe. I promise on my life,» David said as he looked over at the Spirit. The Spirit tilted Their head before They nodded silently. They looked… _happy_. Proud, even.

As if They’d planned it.

«You _wanted_ me to come here, didn’t you? _You_ called me here. But, why?» David looked up at the Spirit with furrowed brows. Why would the Spirit want David? What was so special about him that made the Spirit want _him_ of all people to find Maxim. It just didn’t add up to him.

The Spirit, in response, lifted Their hands and placed it gently on his chest. David could feel a rumble from the hand, a soft vibration almost akin to the purring of a feline. And the weirdest thing of all, was how his own core seemed to respond to it. The magic in his fingers pulsed and the earth beneath him felt more alive than it previously had.

His magic felt stronger, as if the connection he had to nature became even stronger.

_‘Of course it does. They’re the Spirit of the **Forest** , which is a part of my magic,’_ David thought as he looked the Spirit in the eyes. He could feel the magic course through his veins like a soft and warm vibration. He felt the presence of the Spirit deep in his bones.

He could hear the woods whisper, even louder than what he usually heard. It was clearer, more pronounced, and he could actually make out the words.

**Because of your heart** , the woods whispered to him in gentle and foreign voices. **Because you care. Because you’re the _change_. Because we _trust_.**

«I won’t let You down,» David whispered, his gaze still locked with the Spirit’s. They, in turn, nodded their head slowly before turning Their gaze towards Maxim.

**Keep safe** , the trees murmured in soft voices, over and over. The Spirit slowly retracted Their hand   as They turned to David again. Their gaze was hypnotizing, mesmerizing. **Keep safe.**

And with that, the Spirit turned and walked away with an otherworldly grace. They were magnificent, and They left David with a warm burning right underneath his heart, a comforting presence.

They left David with a purpose, both figuratively and literally.

Speaking of literally, David turned towards the crib made of branches and looked down at Maxim. He was still silent, looking at David with wide and curious eyes. But they also seemed happy, as if he understood what had happened.

«You’re coming with me, little guy,» David said with a soft smile as he slowly lifted Maxim from the crib. The fabric he was swathed in was softer than David would’ve expected, and it was a lot prettier than he’d first seen. The baby blue fabric had golden stars all over, and it was clear that this blanket had been handmade with a lot of care.

It was beautiful.

David held Maxim in his arms as carefully as he could, remembering what Jade had taught him when holding children. _‘The only time my royal training is actually useful.’_

With careful movements David tucked the letter into his trouser pocket, before he began walking back towards the castle. Maxim was silent in his arms, and when David looked down he saw that he was sleeping.

«I’ll keep you safe, I promise. I’ll- I’ll be your dad. I- I won’t let you down, I promise,» David said softly as he kept on walking. He knew he had to keep Maxim safe, no matter what.

He would keep his promise.

Even if it meant laying down his own life.

* * *

_A few years later_

 

David closed the door to his room and leaned his forehead against the cool wood. He was _exhausted_. Today had been a long day, full of royal duties, and little time with his son. He had barely seen him, today. He’d been stuck in a meeting for so long, and the moment he’d abolished the meeting, someone of course needed him.

It was unfair, especially on Max.

With slow, deliberate movements David moved towards the bed. He’d at least been allowed to be with Max a few hours before the boy had to be put to sleep.

And of course, right after, he’d had to go to another fucking meeting.

He was so tired of meetings.

He sat down on his bed with a loud sigh. His body felt so _heavy,_ exhaustion taking its toll. The crown atop his head felt way too heavy for him, as if someone had switched it out with a boulder when he wasn’t paying attention. It was excruciating to have wear it, every moment was a reminder of who he was, and of who he wasn’t.

With a sigh David removed the crown from his head and held it in his hands. He let his eyes close and his face show all of his anxieties, all of his worries, all of his pain. As of late, it had been too much. He’d been faced with too many things, with too many people. Too many responsibilities, too many people to take care of.

It was all just too much.

David looked at the crown in his hands, the gold glimmering back at him. He studied the gems, the scratches, the gold. He could even spot the dent from when he’d thrown the crown at the door. He looked at his hands, at the scar atop of his right hand. He studied the way his hands shook, the way the crown fit in his hands.

It was weird to think about how this all had come to be. How he’d been saddled with the task of ruling a Kingdom, all on his own at the mere age of sixteen. And now, at the age of eighteen, he’d become a better ruler, a better human. He was more responsible, he was wiser, and he was kinder.

It was weird how the crown had shaped him.

David placed the crown on the bed and ran his fingers in his hair. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was go to bed and never leave it. But, he had responsibilities. He had responsibilities to his Kingdom, and especially towards his son. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t just disappear in his quarters like he had for the first half year of his rule.

He had to be there, for everyone.

Speaking of his son, the creaking of the wooden boards made David turn to the door, only to see Max standing there. He was wrapped up in a pelt, his face wet and puffy. _‘Oh Max…’_

«Hey, buddy. Did you have a nightmare?» David asked gently as he rose from his bed and walked over to Max. He looked so scared and so upset, and it broke David’s heart. His son didn’t deserve to feel like this, especially because David knew nightmares were not an irregular occurrence. This was not the first time Max had come running into David’s room for comfort. He wished he could just take Max’s nightmares away, so he didn’t have to suffer anymore.

_‘Not like you don’t have enough nightmares,’_ a nasty voice whispered in the back of his mind, but David promptly ignored it. His nightmares were irrelevant in this scenario.

Max nodded in responds, hugging the bear he held in one arm close to his chest. «Bad man,» Max whispered as he brought the other hand up to his face to wipe his nose.

«A bad man?» David repeated as he reached Max. Max lifted his free arm, signaling that he wanted to be picked up, and David happily obliged. He settled Max on his hip, with one hand stroking his back comfortably. «What did he look like?»

«Old. Red eyes. Sharp teeth,» Max said in a hushed whisper, as if the bad man would come get him if he spoke any louder. Max looked away for a second, his right hand fisting David’s shirt. He was really scared, wasn’t he? While he would be scared after a nightmare - which is to be expected, of course - he’d never been this shaken up about them. It must’ve been a really bad nightmare.

«Well, Max, the bad man won’t get you. You’re safe here, and you’ll always be safe. That’s a promise,» David said softly while he ran a hand through Max’s curls. His hair was all messy from sleeping, with several strands sticking out in every direction

«Not me,» Max said, his voice both determined and shaken at the same time, «Wanted _you_.»

David blinked in confusion as he sat down on the edge of the bed, Max balanced on one leg. That was…unusual. Usually, Max’s nightmares revolved around dark woods and beasts, and a woman with green, teary eyes. He’d never really appeared in them, as far as David was aware. «Me? Why’d he want me?»

Max answered with a shrug, head turning to look out the window. «Don’ know. Wanted crown?» Max’s head turned back towards David again, before he pointed at the crown that was laying on top of the covers. David noticed the tears in his eyes, and the way his lip shook. It hurt his heart to see his boy this upset. «Didn’t like Dad.»

«Hey, don’t worry Max. He won’t get me, OK? He won’t get either of us. We’re both safe and warm, and nothing can harm us. OK?» David said gently as he ran a hand through his son’s hair. He hated seeing his son distressed, and everything in him wanted to make the hurt go away.

«Promise?» Max asked, voice small and frightened. Max’s hand tightened around the fabric of David’s shirt, and David could feel it shaking.

«Promise, Max. I’ll always be here,» David said as he let his chin rest atop of Max’s head. «I will _never_ leave you.»

Max nodded at that, his head bobbing gently underneath David’s chin. «Good.»

David felt a smile softly stretch over his lips as his son seemed to slowly calm down. He wasn’t shaking as much, and his breathing had returned to normal.

«Max, do you want to watch the stars?» David asked after a while, a gentle smile on his face. He knew for a fact that Max loved looking at the night sky, and watching the stars. There had been many times where David had caught his son out of bed, pressed close to the window so he could watch the borealis shine above them. David never had it in him to get frustrated when he caught Max doing it. Instead, he usually just sat down with him.

He wanted to nurture the three-year-old’s creativity and fascination. It was important that Max had something he loved, and it was especially important that David showed interest in it. He wanted Max to feel loved and cared for, and to feel like what he liked was important.

Max, in response to his question, nodded his head with fervor. «Yes!» he all-but-shouted, his head turned to look at David. «Yes!»

David smiled as he picked Max up in his arms again. He settled the boy against his hip and began to move towards the door to the balcony. «What’s your favorite star, again?» David asked while he unhooked the blanket that hung by the door.

«Northern Star!» came the happy chirp, followed by a soft giggle. «You know, Dad!» Max looked at him with a grin, the only evidence of his previous distress being the bloodshot eyes and the red cheeks. Good. The prospect of stars and being able to stay awake past his bedtime had made him significantly happier.

«Of course I do. I just like hearing my little _björn_ talk about stars. I don’t know a lot about them, but _you_ do,» David said as he opened the door to the balcony. The cold hit him like a slap to the face, and David tightened his hold on Max for the briefest of seconds.

«Oh.» Max fell silent for a moment as David walked over the the chair by the edge of the little balcony. He slowly lowered himself into the chair and placed Max on his lap. David took the blanket and covered the two of them in it, making sure to tuck his legs beside him so they, too, would be covered. It was still quite cold, but David would make do. As long as Max wasn’t freezing, he’d be fine.

They sat there in silence for a while, just gazing at the beautiful night sky. The stars were brilliantly bright, and the sky was specked with blues and purple. It was, in all honesty, breathtaking. David completely understood his son’s fascination with the night sky.

«Did you know the Great Spirit of Life turned herself into the North Star?» David asked as he looked up at the sky. It was one of his favorite stories when he’d been a kid. Jade and Tara would tell him and the other kids the story of the Spirits when he’d been younger, and he wanted to tell those stories to Max.

«You said before,» Max giggled as he turned his head to David. He was smiling happily, his eyes alight with joy.

«Well, it’s one of my favorite stories. How can you blame me?» David laughed as he ruffled Max’s hair fondly. He loved his son so much. His son was his everything, and he would do anything to protect him. Absolutely _anything_.

«Hmmm… What if I tell you the story of the Sun and the Moon?» David asked, turning his head to look at the crescent Moon over the mountains. It was bright and beautiful.

Max nodded his head enthusiastically, smiling wide with happiness.

«Alright. There was once upon a time two Spirits called Sun and Moon…» David began to tell, one arm curled around Max and the other motioning while he talked. Max looked so happy and at peace, and it brought joy to David.

His son was the one thing that mattered to him. And he’d be damned if he let anything happen to him.

* * *

  _A decade later_

 

«Maxim, stop. Don’t move,» David said as calmly as he could, feeling the hands around his arms tighten. It hurt, and he could feel the sharp armor dig into his skin. His arms would certainly bruise, and if they tightened their hold even more it would probably draw blood.

« _Dad_ \- _Dad_ , what’s- _Dad_ _no_ ,» Max exclaimed with fear and confusion. Gwen was holding him back by the shoulders, and was probably the only thing keeping him from running straight to David. «You can’t- They’ll- They’ll fucking _kill_ you!»

«Max, it’s OK, it’ll be OK,» David said as softly as he could, trying his best to stay calm. But it was so goddamn hard, especially with the fingers digging into his exposed skin. «It’ll be _OK_. Don’t worry, I promise everything will be OK».

«No! They’ll kill you! They’ve had a fucking bounty on you for a _year_. For your _head_. They want you fucking dead, _Dad_! Don’t you fucking understand?!» Max yelled, his voice loud and full of anger. It broke David’s heart into pieces, especially when what Max was yelling was _true_.

The King of Ágirni wanted him _dead_.

There was no positive outcome in this situation.

«It’s going to be OK, Max. It’s going to be OK,» David said, trying to speak as calmly and as gently as he could. It was difficult trying to stay calm when fingers of steel were digging holes into his arms and doom looming over his head, but he had to try. He couldn’t let his last moments with Max be filled despair and agony. That wouldn’t be fair on him.

There was a tugging at his arms, and someone said something behind him, in a language he didn’t understand. Their tongue was nothing like what they had in David’s Kingdom, nor anything like Common. It was unsettling, not knowing what they were saying, especially since David knew it had something to do with him.

It was a good thing they didn’t understand his tongue, either. Because then, Max wasn’t a target. Max being David’s son wasn’t necessarily common knowledge (people tented to ignore that factoid, because he’d gotten Max when he’d been so young), and so it had never really left his Kingdom. Which, right now, was perfect.

«Gwen,» David said, switching over to Common so the Knight would understand him. He ignored Max’s screaming (even if it tore his heart apart) in favor of fully focusing on her. «I need you to promise me you’ll protect them. Protect _him_ ,» at this, David nodded towards Max, «and be by his side. That’s my only request.»

«I- I…» Gwen’s expression turned heartbroken at his words, as if she just now realized what was happening. As if she realized that he wouldn’t come back from this. «…I promise, David.»

«Thank you,» David said with a sad smile, before once again turning to look at Max. «It’s going to be OK. I promise. I _promise_.»

«No! Dad don’t-» Max was cut off by the sudden shout from one of the Soldiers of Ágirni, who looked to be the leader. The Soldier was a little taller than David was, with black armor adorned with a glittering gold. His helmet had two horns sticking out the side, making him look almost like a ram.

«Silence!» The Soldier demanded, his green eyes the only thing David could see behind the helmet. «If any of you intervene, or as much as move, we will not hesitate to kill any of you. But, since your _King_ -» his tone turned mockingly as he suddenly grasped David’s hair and _yanked_ , «-surrendered himself in exchange of letting you all go, I will be merciful.»

David clenched his teeth as his head was yanked back a little further, almost to prove a point. He noticed, from the corner of his eye, how Max’s struggles increased, and how his screaming had gotten louder. It was almost unintelligible now, curses in a tongue only Max and himself knew. It was the tongue of Spirits, and it was only given to those worthy of it.

And, it seemed to scare the Soldiers.

«Shut that kid up or I will shut him up myself!» The gold-rimmed Soldier demanded, his voice harsh and angry. The hand in David’s hair tightened its hold, and David was sure that if the pressure persisted, he’d lose all of his hair.

But the prospect of Max getting hurt was what pained and scared him the most.

«Maxim, please listen to me,» David begged softly in the tongue of Spirits. He tried to twist his head so he would be able to look at Max, but it was hard with someone forcing his head in an uncomfortable position. «There’s nothing we can do. Please. Go with Gwen, she’ll keep you safe.»

«Dad, no! You can’t leave us! Dad, they’ll fucking kill you, don’t do this!» Max shouted, and struggled even harder. His eyes began to slowly light up, and David knew what that meant. He’d gotten so worked up, and so emotional that he’d begun to tap into his magic.

«Max, Max, _listen to me_. It’s going to be _OK_. I know it’s hard, but I know you can do this. I love you so much Maxim.» David tried to be as calm as he could, but it was beginning to become really difficult. The Soldiers seemed restless, and the gold-rimmed Soldier tugged harder on his hair. «It’s going to be OK.»

«Don’t. Dad, _don’t_ ,» Max’s voice was loud and heartbroken, and David felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t want to abandon his son. He didn’t want to leave his son alone. But he had no other choice. It was either come willingly, or have his whole people killed. «There has to be another way!»

«No, Max, there isn’t,» David answered sadly, trying his best to twist his head so he could look at his son. «Look around you. We can’t fight these people.»

«Dad… I can’t lose you.» Max’s eyes dimmed as he more or less slumped in Gwen’s arms. His voice was broken and hoarse, defeated. And that was what broke David the most. To see his energy and defiant son so defeated and sad.

«I know. I’m so sorry,» David said, sadness lacing his every word. «I love you so much Maxi-»

The gold-rimmed Soldier interrupted him with a loud cough, seemingly having reached the limit of his patience. «Now that you’ve said your goodbyes, we’ll leave you all to be kingless.»

And with that, before David could really react, he was suddenly dropped to the ground. He caught himself with his hands, and as he turned up to look at the Soldier, he saw the glimmer of a silver blade before pain exploded on his forehead. He fell over, limbs sprawled out from underneath him.

It _hurt_ and he couldn’t _see_.

But he could _hear_.

And the last thing he heard before unconsciousness took over him was Max’s desperate scream of « ** _DAD!_** ».

* * *

  _A few weeks later_

 

Max picked at his scarf, feeling the rough fabric rub annoyingly at his skin. It was uncomfortable and way too heavy for his liking, but he knew without it he’d be too cold. Winters in these lands could apparently be quite harsh, and if he wasn’t clothed properly he’d probably freeze to death.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t hate it, though.

«So, what you’re saying is that if we follow this path, we’ll get to the Land of Ágirni in a few months, if we’re lucky?» Max asked as he looked up at the Knight beside him. She stood with her back straight, gazing across the ravine.

«Unless we get delayed or sidetracked, then yes. It’s quite far away, and it will take us a long time to get there if we only travel by foot,» Gwen said as she turned to look down at him. Her expression was kind and calm, but Max could see the stress and worry hidden there, too. «Unless, of course, you don’t want to go. There’s no shame in staying with your people.»

«No,» Max answered quickly, crossing his arms. «I’m not letting _Fadir_ rot in some prison because of a greedy old fuck. I’m coming with you to save him.»

«Alright, that’s all I wanted to know. I don’t want to take you on a journey you’re not prepared to take. This isn’t going to be easy, Max. We _will_ be hunted by both the Ágirni and by other Kings. We’re not going to be safe for a long while. And breaking your Father out will probably be the hardest challenge of them all,» Gwen told him, her face hard and serious. She probably wanted him to understand the seriousness of the situation they were in.

It wasn’t necessary though. He knew exactly what he was signing up for.

He’d save his Dad no matter _what_.

«Not changing my mind,» Max said determinedly as he looked up at her. He would never give up. He would free his Dad and he’d avenge his people. The King of Ágirni had taken too much from them, and Max would be damned if he didn’t fight back.

«As you wish,» Gwen said as she strapped her rucksack to her back. She looked across the ravine again, a forlorn expression on her face. «We should leave before sundown settles in, so we can find a safe place to lay camp.»

«Sure.» Max picked at his scarf again, frowning slightly. He was determined to save his Dad, and the faster the better. The memory of seeing his Dad being dragged towards a carriage, blood oozing down his face was all he saw every time he closed his eyes.

It was frightening, even if Max would never admit it out loud.

_‘We’re going to save you, Dad. I promise,’_ Max thought to himself, tugging lightly at his scarf again. _‘I promise.’_

One thing his Dad had taught him, was to never break a promise.

So Max would keep his promise, no matter what.

He’d save his Dad.

Nothing could stop him. Nothing.

He’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be so pleased with certain parts (the ending still bothers me), but I'm overall happy with this. It's the longest one-shot I've ever written, and it's of an AU I really, really love. I've always wanted to write this, and now Act 1 is out in the world! If you want to know more about this AU, go check my Tumblr @that-one-strange-geek and the tag "King David AU"! Also, just talk to me about this AU. That'd mean the world.
> 
> I'm tired after a long day, but I just want to thank you for reading this! Kudos and comments are always loved!
> 
> Hope you have a great day, and see ya later!


End file.
